Teach Me How To Love
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Clarke, Raven, and Finn are best friends. They go to Arkadia University. Bellamy sees Clarke and his world is changed. Can Clarke teach Bellamy how to love? Please let me know what you think about the story! Thanks! Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. My name is Bellamy Blake

(Author Note: Hello Readers! This is my first 100 story. I hope that you enjoy it. Please Comment and let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Clarke's P.O.V.

"Clarke, you have to come with us," begs Raven. "Please Clarke, I think you will really like it," agrees Finn. "I don't know guys, I can't even put one of those hammocks up," I reply. "That's what we are for," replies Raven. "Fine, I guess it wouldn't kill me to go," I say.

Bellamy's P.O.V.

I walk along with Murphy and Miller until I see her. A girl that I haven't seen before. "Hey Murphy," I say pointing, "Who is that girl." Murphy turns to look and says, "I don't know I don't think I've ever seen her before." Then Miller says, "That's Clarke Griffin. I don't know a lot about her other than she hangs out with Raven Reyes and Finn Collins." I nod in a daze, she is beautiful. I can't see her eyes because she is wearing sunglasses, but she has beautiful blond hair. I need to talk to her. Is that crazy? I've never meet her before, but I feel a magnetic pull towards this girl. Before I know what, I am doing I am walking towards Clarke and her friends. I can hear Miller and Murphy speed walking behind me trying to keep up. I don't want to come on too strong so I choose a place in the grass near where they are sitting close enough to hear them. I realize that that is slightly creepy, but she intrigues me. Miller and Murphy sit with me for a while, but eventually Miller leaves to find Bryan and Murphy claims that he has a class. I try not to completely listen to their conversation, but I do hear the boy, I think his name is Finn, say something about meeting in the front circle with their hammocks. Then the three of them get up and leave. I continue to lay in the grass for a couple of minutes as I think about who I can beg to let me borrow their hammock. I know that Murphy's girlfriend Emori has a hammock I just have to convince her to let me borrow hers. I quickly get up and head over to the dorm room that Murphy and Emori share. I knock on the door and I hear shuffling then the door opens. "Bellamy, what do you want," asks Murphy. "I thought you had a class," I question. "No, I just didn't feel like stalking that girl with you, what do you want," he says. "I need to ask Emori something," I reply. "What do you need Bellamy," asks Emori from behind Murphy. "Can I borrow your hammock," I ask. "Uh yea sure," Emori agrees before she disappears. "Bellamy, you seriously need to get a grip, I know that your breakup with Gina hit you really hard, but Bellamy what you are doing is called stalking," says Murphy sternly, "Most girls frown upon that." I roll my eyes and Emori is back and hands me the hammock. "Thank you Emori, I will have it back to you soon," I smile. I turn and leave headed to the front circle. I arrive in time to see the trio walking down towards the trees that are located off of the front circle. They stop at a couple of trees and I keep walking a couple of feet and drop the hammock. Raven and Finn seem to know what they are doing and Clarke seems to be just sitting and watching. Soon they have three hammocks up and I still am trying to figure out what I am doing. The only thing I can think to do is ask them for help, I already look like I don't know what I am doing. So, I walk over to them. "Hello, I am kinda new to this whole hammocking thing. I was wondering if you could help me put my hammock up," I ask. "Sure man," replies Finn, "Let me help you out." Finn takes the hammock and what he tells me are straps and has it up in like two seconds. I still haven't a clue how to do it, but I thank him and watch as he gets in his hammock. He does it so gracefully I attempt to do the same, but I almost miss the hammock and I just kind of flop into the floating bed. I turn to see Raven laughing at me. "Hey. Not fair I've never done this before," I say in defense.

Clarke's P.O.V.

We go down to the trees to hammock together and Finn helps some guy put up his hammock. As Finn is helping him Raven says, "Clarke, that guy is totally checking you out." "There is no way," I reply. "He keeps look over at you. He isn't paying attention to Finn at all," replied Raven. Raven starts to tease the guy and he gets defensive, but playfully defensive. "So, what's y'all names," he asks. "My name is Raven, and this is Clarke and Finn. What's your name," asks Raven? "My name is Bellamy Blake," he replies. We continue to talk, the four of us until Raven says, "I'm hungry. Bellamy, would you like to go somewhere with us to eat?" "Yea, that would be great," he replies. We quickly pack up the hammocks and head to Finn's car. Finn drives and Raven beats me to shot gun so I am forced to sit in the back with Bellamy. It's not that I don't like Bellamy, because I think that I do. He smells really nice. Soon we are at the restaurant, Jefferson's, our favorite wing spot. We go in together and quickly order. While I am sitting next to Bellamy in this restaurant booth I feel as if we have known each other for longer than the couple of hours since we met each other, but yet there is something huge about me that Bellamy doesn't know.

(Author Note: What is Clarke's secret? Let me know what you thought about the chapter. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	2. Hanging out and telling secrets

(Author Note: Thank you for the reviews. Here is a new chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Clarke's P.O.V.

I have a huge secret and I don't know if I want Bellamy to know just yet, I mean it's a pretty obvious, but I try not to be so obvious about it. How do you tell a guy that seems to be into you that you can never tell him that he is attractive or that you have never put on your own make up? That I know two languages and the second isn't a language that a lot of people know. How do you tell a guy that might like you that your blind? I don't really let on that I am blind to people because I don't want to be babied. When I am with Raven and Finn I don't use my cane I just stay close to them. When I go to my classes I do have to use my cane some, but for the most part since the campus here at Arkadia University is small, I have been able to memorize how to get to certain classes. I always feel people looking at me, but I will never know what they look like. Heck for all I know Raven and Finn could be totally horrible looking people, but looks don't matter to me. Raven and Finn have been nice to me since freshman year and they didn't put the 'blind' label on me. Bellamy asked me last night if I'd like to hang out with him today. I don't know what he has planned, but I am a little nervous. I guess that today would be as good as ever to tell him.

At 3 my watch buzzes and there is a knock at the door. I open the door to the smell of Bellamy and his voice. "Hello Clarke," he says. "Hello," I reply. "You ready to go," he asks. I nod lifting my keys and wallet. I walk out the door and wait for it to shut before we head down the stairs. "Are you parked on the first floor," I ask. "Yes, I am," He replies I can sense a smile in his voice. We get outside of the dorm and I can feel the sun on my face, I make sure to keep close to Bellamy so I make it to his car. "This is it," he announces and he heads to passenger side of the car to open the door for me. "Thank you," I say. "Of course," he replies and I hear him dart around the back of the car and slide into the driver's seat.

He starts the car and I feel it reverse and I think to myself, I have to tell him now before we go out. What if he doesn't want to hang out after he knows? So, I start, "Bellamy." "Yea Clarke," he replies. "I have to tell you something," I continue, "I want to tell you before we go." I feel the car lurch to a stop and Bellamy says, "Ok." "I am blind. Like completely. I can't see anything. I have never been able to see. Not a lot of people know about it other than when they see me with my cane. I don't like to be known or labeled as the 'blind girl', but I wanted you to know," I say. Bellamy sighs and says, "Clarke I am glad that you told me, but it doesn't change the fact that I want to get to know you. You seem like a really nice person and I like you. It doesn't bother me that you're blind." "Thank you. I was really nervous about telling you, but you have made me feel so much better about it," I reply.

We resume our driving and we talk as we do. It seems as if we have been driving a while when Bellamy stops the car. "Here we are," he says excited. I am not sure where 'here' is but I can hear the ocean in the distance. I guess I had been thinking too much about where we are because Bellamy is already opening my door for me. "Did you bring your cane with you here," he asks? I shake my head no and he says, "No biggie I have a solution for that. He takes my hand and we walk to what I am guessing is the back of his car. He lets go of my hand and I hear shuffling and the sound of something falling. "Are you alright," I ask. 'Yea, I am good," I hear him say. He hands me something soft and says, "Hold this for me." Then he takes my other hand again and we are walking away from his car. We walk on solid ground until it turns into something way softer. I can't tell what it is until sand gets in my chacos and I know that we are on the beach.

Bellamy's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Clarke agreed to hang out with me. I have planned the perfect hang out/date for her. Before we leave the campus, she tells me that she is blind. Which doesn't bother me. I know that she is a special girl, she is someone I could only hope to be with. Her telling me that she is blind only made me like her more. When we get to our destination I hand her a blanket to carry as I carry the cooler and I hold her hand to guide her to where we are going. I was a little sneaky about the hand holding, but she did need a way to know where I was and I am not complaining.

We get down to a pretty good spot and I set the cooler down and I let go of Clarke's hand to take the blanket. I spread the blanket out and I sit to take off my shoes. "Clarke sit here next to me and take off your shoes," I say. She reaches for my hand and walks onto the blanket to sit next to me. "So, what do you have planned hotshot," she asks. "Well, we have this whole private beach to our disposal, we also have these mean peanut butter and jellies that I made and some chips and sodas," I reply. "That sounds great," she replies with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. "I love the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. And the seagulls those are my favorite parts of the beach," she says. "Let's go walk in the water," I suggest. I pull her into a standing position and she keeps her hand in mine as we walk to the water's edge together.

(Author Note: Hey Readers! Thanks for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	3. The Dark Side of Bellamy Blake

(Author Note: Hello Readers! Here is another chapter I hope that you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Clarke's P.O.V.

Here I am standing in sea water with a guy that I met just yesterday, but I feel as if we have known each other for more than just a day. I feel very safe around Bellamy. Today is one of the days that I wished that I had sight. I can hear the seagulls and the ocean, but I'd like to be able to see Bellamy. I'll just have to be ok with hearing his rugged voice and holding his callused hand. We continue to stand in the water until I feel water on my thigh. Bellamy splashed me! I squat until my hands are barely in the water and I try to aim for where I hear Bellamy laughing. "Oh, no you didn't," shouts Bellamy and I don't know what is happening until I am lifted by the waist. I giggle as Bellamy carries me out of the water and I am set down in the warm sand. "You hungry," he asked me. "Starved," I reply and we eat our sandwiches and chips.

The rest of the afternoon is a dream. We stay at the beach until I can feel the coolness of the night. We pack up all of our beach things and we headed back to the school. Bellamy walked me to my dorm and to my room. As I am unlocking the door I notice that he is quiet. As I say goodnight I feel his lips on my cheek. "Goodnight Clarke, I had a great time today," Bellamy says then he is gone.

Bellamy's P.O.V.

I drop Clarke off at her room after our great day. My phone buzzes and its Murphy asking if I am going to make it to a party that he is at. I think about it for a moment and decide that it's not a horrible idea, what's the worst that could happen. I drive to the address that Murphy sent me and there are already a lot of people sitting outside with drinks. I enter the frat house and scan the room for Murphy. I see Miller and Bryan, Harper and Monty, and Jasper and Maya. I don't see Murphy or Emori anywhere. I head over to the group of six of my friends and try to join their conversation. I seem to have joined a conversation about astrophysics and I am utterly confused. "Hey guys," I interrupt, "Have any of y'all seen Murphy or Emori?" Jasper answers, "I haven't seen any of them, but I did see Octavia earlier with some upperclassmen." Maya hits his shoulder and he shrugs. Japer knows that I get mad when Octavia, my baby sister, hangs out with upperclassmen. They don't know how to treat a girl like her the right way. Anyway, she's my little sister. I walk off from the group looking for a drink. I know that I will need to be drunk so fighting doesn't hurt. I find a table with a keg and I down three cups before I proceeded to search for Octavia.

I search upstairs, the basement, then I make it to the back yard and there she is sitting in some upperclassmen's lap kissing him. "O. It's time to go," I slur. "Bellamy, what are you doing here," demands Octavia. I grab Octavia's wrist and try to pull her behind me. The upperclassmen then shoves me. I give a grin before I start to throw the punches. Octavia then tells the upperclassmen to stop more like she begs him to stop and I am left outside at the fire. I pick myself up and go in search for a bathroom to clean myself up a bit. On the way, I find another keg and I drink two more cups.

The next morning I wake up laying on a floor covered in a blanket with an unknown girl wrapped in the blanket with me. I realize that neither me or the girl is wearing any clothes and that my head is pounding. I quickly find my boxers and jeans and I leave the blanket for the girl. I search the room for my shoes and shirt. I find them on the second floor and I head out. Thankfully my car keys are still in my pants and no one stole them. I don't remember a lot about the night before other than me getting in a fight with some guy that was kissing Octavia. Now that I think about it my face really hurts too. I don't remember that girl that I woke up beside. I feel my back-pocket buzz and I am thankful that no one stole my phone. The screen reads, 'Two missed calls from Emori, two texts from Murphy, Six missed calls from Octavia, and three voicemails from Octavia.' All I want to do is go to my room and sleep.

(Author Note: Hey Readers! Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to show how Bellamy isn't as great of a guy as Clarke thinks he is. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	4. Double Dates

(Author Note: Hello Readers! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Clarke's P.O.V.

It's really weird. I haven't heard from Bellamy since the night at the beach. Did I do something to make him not like me? I thought that we might hang out together at some point, but I guess not. Maybe I should ask Raven about it. She might know something. Raven and Finn come over and Finn turns on the football game while I talk to Raven in the kitchen.

"Hey Raven," I start, "Have you heard from Bellamy?" Raven is quiet for a moment like she is trying to find the right words to say. "No I haven't. I did see him the other night at a party, but other than that no," she replies finally. "Ok, I haven't heard from him since we went out last," I say. Just then my phone ring and the automated voice says, 'Bellamy Blake is calling'. I answer the phone and I hear Raven leave the kitchen. "Hello," I say. "Hey Clarke, it's Bellamy," Bellamy says. "Hello Bellamy," I say a little aggravated. "So, I was wondering if you wanted hang out tonight. Maybe go on a double date with my sister and her new boyfriend," he asks. I think for a moment then reply, "Sure that works. What are we going to be doing?" "Uh, dinner and then maybe a walk in the park," he replies. "Sounds good," I say, "What time should I be ready?" "Six. I'll be at your dorm at six," he says. "Alright," I say, "I'll be ready at six." Bellamy says, "Bye." Before we hang up. I go into the living area and I can feel both Finn and Raven staring at me. "So," says Raven. "I am going on a double date with Bellamy and his sister and her boyfriend. We are going out to dinner then to the park for a walk," I reply, "Can you help me get ready?" "Of course, I can Clarke," replies Raven.

We go into my room and I sit on the bed while Raven goes through my closet looking for something for me to wear. "Perfect," she says. Raven hands me a hanger with a dress on it and says, "Here wear this it will look great." I thank her and she leaves so I can get dressed. I pull the dress over my head and I walk out so she can see. "Can I just wear my chacos with this," I ask. "I guess," she laughs.

Six comes faster than I ever thought it could. There is a knock at the door and I start to get nervous. I go open the door and I can smell him. A smell that only Bellamy Blake smells like. "Wow, you look great," he says. "Thank you," I reply, "You ready to go?" "Yes. Let's go," replies Bellamy. He takes my hand as we walk out of the building. We get to his car and he opens the door for me again. "So," I say as we begin to drive down the road, "Do you like your sister's boyfriend or is that why we are going on the date so you can watch him." "Well it's not that I don't like him as much as it's the fact that he is an upperclassman and I just want to make sure that he is a good guy," replies Bellamy, "My sisters name is Octavia and her boyfriend's name is Lincoln." "You're lucky that you have a sibling. I don't have any," I reply, "I am excited to meet them. Do either of them know that I am blind?" "No, I didn't know if you wanted me to tell them or if it even mattered," he says, "I didn't know how you felt about it." "It's ok. You don't have to tell either of them, or you can it's up to you," I respond.

"We are here," Bellamy says. He comes to my side and helps me get out of the car and takes my hand. We get into the restaurant and I lean over to Bellamy and whisper, "Can you ask the host for a braille menu please." "Of course," Bellamy replies. Shortly after we arrive Octavia and Lincoln arrive and we are shown to our table. We are seated and start small talk while we 'read' our menu's. I take a short time to decide that I wanted chicken alfredo and a glass of water. I try to join the conversations, but it seemed that Bellamy was just targeting Lincoln. "So, Octavia," I start, "What year are you?" "I am a freshman, how about you," she says. "I am a junior," I reply. We continue to talk and Octavia and I continue to attempt to get Bellamy to back off of Lincoln. Finally, our food arrives and Bellamy can't talk as much since he is eating. When he does he seems to be trying to brag about me. I am not sure what he wants to brag about since I am nothing special, but whatever.

We finish eating and paying for the food and we start walking to the park. Then it happens. "Clarke, I hate to ask this, but are you blind," asks Octavia. "Uh, yes I am. I have been blind since birth," I reply. "Ok. Cool. I was just wondering. I noticed that you didn't really look at anything while we were in the restaurant," says Octavia. Bellamy's hand is wrapped around mine and I feel safe. It didn't even bother me that Octavia asked me about being blind. While I am with Bellamy it's like I don't have to worry anymore. As I am thinking Bellamy stops walking, but I hear Octavia and Lincoln continue. "Clarke, I wanted to ask you something," he starts, "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes," I try to say, but I know it comes out as a whisper. Then I feel his soft lips on my own and I am lost in the moment. My hand was in his, but now they are both in his hair and I can feel his hands on my waist. I break away and we continue to walk down the path hand in hand.


	5. Into the Woods

(Author note: Hey readers! Sorry for the delay in he chapter and update. I really like this story and would like to continue it if there are still people interested in reading it. Comment your thoughts and if I should continue writing chapters for this story. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

"Bellamy's P.O.V.

The double date was a success, well at least I thought it was. I meant to tell Clarke about the night of the party, but I got scared that she wouldn't want anything to do with me, but I know that I have to tell her. If I want to actually date her and have a real relationship with her I am going to have to be honest. Plus, Raven saw me at the party that night and I'm not too sure what all she knows but I don't need Clarke hearing from Raven or Finn instead of from me about what happened. I hope that she can forgive me for what I did. I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to be the kind of guy that deserves a woman like Clarke. Right now, I don't deserve any girl, but hopefully I can be taught how to love.

After dinner and getting to know Lincoln a little bit it turns out that he isn't that bad of a guy. I overreacted, and I pretty much knew it when I initially got into the fight. I am just over protective of Octavia. She is my little sister. I can't even imagine how foolish I looked trying to fight this big guy while drunk. I can fight while sober, but alcohol does something to me. Octavia seems to really like him, and Lincoln seems to adore Octavia. That's all I want for her, someone that will care for her and is good to her.

Octavia's P.O.V.

Dinner with Bellamy, Lincoln and Clarke wasn't too bad last night. Clarke helped me reign Bellamy in a bit and I learned a little bit about Clarke like the fact that she is blind. Who would have thought that my brother, Bellamy Blake would date a girl like Clarke? Not the fact that she is blind, she is so different from any of the other girls that Bellamy has 'dated'. That's another thing, Bellamy doesn't really 'date' rather he sleeps with girls and calls them for booty calls so asking Clarke to be his girlfriend is something new that I have never seen in Bellamy. I see his eyes light up whenever he speaks to her or about her. I think I like this Bellamy.I get to spend the day with Lincoln. Since Bellamy approves we decide to make today a beach day. Even if Bellamy didn't approve I would still be dating Lincoln behind his back. I don't really care what he says, but it does make it easier that he likes Lincoln or at least will tolerate him.

Clarke's P.O.V.

Last night started out a bit rocky with the dinner and having to make sure that Bellamy didn't blow up and target Lincoln too much. I think that Octavia and I worked pretty well in that aspect. After dinner was my favorite part of the night. We went for a walk and Bellamy asked me to be his girlfriend. Today Bellamy has asked me to go on a hike with him. I like to be outdoors even though I can't see anything. When I am outdoors I can smell everything. The trees, dirt, water.

It just so happens that I am being assigned a sight dog and today I have agreed to try her out. In the past I have said that I didn't want a seeing eye dog, but I have recently had a change in heart. Her name is Lexa and she is a golden retriever not that it matters to me what breed she is. When Bellamy comes to pick me up to go on the hike I can hear the suppose in his voice when he sees Lexa by my side. "Ready to go," he asks. "Yep," I say, and we start to walk out of the building. "Who is your friend," Bellamy asks as we walk. "This is Lexa she is my assigned seeing eye dog. I am just trying out how it would be to have one," I reply. "Sounds good," replies Bellamy as we get to the car. He opens the back door for Lexa then moves to open the passenger door for me. Then we are off.

I open the window and I can smell the outdoors as we travel further away from campus and into the wild. After a short thirty minute drive Bellamy parks and I can smell the wet dirt and I know we are somewhere where there are a lot of trees. The pine smell is amazing. "You ready for a hike," Bellamy asks. "Let's go," I reply as Bellamy gets Lexa out of the car and we are off into the wilderness.


End file.
